Slithering Terror
by LordDarkus
Summary: My seventh story. I'm reposting it because i originally had the wrong file. As always, Code Lyoko and all character except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden belong to Moonscoop.


Slithering Terror

It is Sunday morning at Kadic and Harris and Lewis are still asleep, but their alarm is about to go off. Harris' sleep clothes consist of a dark red shirt and black shorts. Lewis is wearing dark blue pajama bottoms and a green shirt. Their alarm clock that is on the desk turns on the radio and Harris wakes up.

"Lewis, turn off the alarm." Harris said in a tired voice

"Alright, I'm on it." Lewis said and turned off the alarm

"We should get ready. I want to get to breakfast before they run out of croissants."

"Yeah, ok. Let's go."

They shower, brush their teeth, get dressed, and head to breakfast. They both get a croissant, some hot chocolate, and a cup of yogurt and sit at an empty table. Jaden joins them shortly thereafter.

"Hey guys, sleep well last night?" Jaden asked them

"Pretty well, thanks for asking." Lewis replied

"Anyway, since it's Sunday and we have no classes, what are you going to do today?" Harris asked

"I am going to be at the factory working on Aelita's materialization program." Jaden replied

"You really think you are going to do it today?" Lewis asked

"I think I am reaching a breakthrough." Jaden replied

"Cool, I am going to the park this afternoon to practice my Taekwondo skills." Harris stated

"And you, Lewis?"

"I have certain… things to do."

"Such as?"

"Gaming."

Harris and Jaden laugh at Lewis' statement and finish their breakfast. They spend the rest of the morning relaxing in their rooms and after lunch, Harris made his way to the park, as he said he would at breakfast. He goes to a big, wide-open area with widely spaced trees and starts practicing his moves. Jaden heads over to the factory and Lewis stays in his room playing on his 3DS. Jaden heads down to the computer lab and starts up the supercomputer.

"All right, let's do this." Jaden said and starts working on the materialization program

In the park, Harris has been doing his Taekwondo training session for a little over an hour. He stops and takes a deep breath.

"XANA better watch his step." Harris said happily

"Now to take some time to chill."

Harris sits down against a tree, gets out his iPod and listens to some music. He is so focused on the music, that he doesn't notice the snake approaching him. The snake was about two and a half feet in length and was colored light brown with darker brown scales on its back. In its eyes, the sign of XANA flashes, showing that it was under XANA's control. It approaches Harris and bites him on his left leg, near the ankle.

"OW! What was that?" Harris yelled out

He looked around and saw the snake slithering away. He looks at where he was bitten and sees that is very red and swollen.

"I should go to the infirmary to get this looked at." He get up and goes back to the school

As he was making his way to the infirmary, Harris noticed that the leg he was bitten in was getting very stiff. This stiffness was spreading to his other leg, as well.

"What's going on? Why can't I move my legs?" Harris starts panicking and falls over, paralyzed

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

Lewis is still in his room and looks at the clock. He noticed that Harris had been gone two hours.

"He has been gone for a while. I should go look for him." Lewis leaves for the park

Lewis goes through the park, calling out for Harris, but doesn't see him. He eventually finds him on the ground.

"Bro! Are you okay?" Lewis asked

"Yeah, but I can't get up." Harris replied

"Ok, I will go get help."

Lewis runs back to the campus and sees Jim walking by

"Jim! Help!" Lewis got his attention

"Lewis, what is the matter with you?" Jim asked

"It's Harris. He is in the park but he can't get up."

"What? Where is he?"

"Follow me." Lewis leads Jim to Harris

"Harris, what happened to you?" Jim asked Harris

"A snake bit me and now I can't move."

"Hang in there. I will get you to the infirmary."

Jim picked Harris up and carried him to the infirmary. He set him down on one of the beds and the nurse, Yolanda comes in from another room. Yolanda is a tall, skinny woman with short, blonde hair and is wearing a white coat over a blue shirt and red skirt.

"What happened?" She asked Harris

"I was in the park and I was bitten by a snake and now I can't move."

"What did it look like?"

"It was light brown and dark brown on its back."

"That's a common adder. I am calling the hospital." She gets on the phone and calls for an ambulance

The ambulance arrives and Harris is put on a gurney and put in the ambulance. Mr. Delmas was there to make sure that everyone stays out of the way

"Wait. Can I come too? He is my bro." Lewis asked Mr. Delmas

"I suppose I can allow that." Mr. Delmas replied and Lewis gets into the back of the ambulance

The ambulance makes it to the hospital and a doctor comes out

"What do we have here.?" The doctor asked one of the paramedics

"Adolescent. Thirteen years old. Paralysis due to bite from Vipera Berus." The paramedic reported

"Administer Vipera Berus antivenin." The doctor ordered

Another doctor puts some of the antivenin into a needle and injects Harris with it. Harris bites his lip in pain. Lewis is in the waiting room and Yumi arrives.

"I came as soon as I heard. What happened?" Yumi asked

"Harris got bitten by a snake." Lewis replied and a doctor walked into the waiting room

"How is he?" He asked the doctor

"He is fine, it was nothing serious. He is resting now."

"Can we go see him?" Yumi asked

"Of course." They head to Harris' room

They walk into Harris' room and see him lying down on the bed

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Lewis asked

"Yeah, I still can't move for the most part, but the doctor said I should be fine in a little while." Harris replied

"That's a relief, you gave us a real scare." Yumi stated

"It's weird though. According to the doctor, a bite from a common adder shouldn't be able to cause total paralysis." Harris said

"I think this might be XANA's handiwork." Lewis pointed out

"What makes you say that?" Yumi asked

"Well for starters, Harris didn't provoke that snake and it still bit him."

"You're right. I was just sitting and minding my own business." Harris told them

"And I think XANA is perfectly capable of manipulating the toxicity of a snake's venom."

"I am going to call Jaden. He is already at the factory." He calls Jaden on his cell phone

Jaden is still at the factory and he has failed at another attempt at a materialization program for Aelita. He then notices a small window with a keypad and antenna come up and Lewis' Lyoko I.D. card come out of the left of it. It showed that Lewis was calling.

"Lewis? What's up?" Jaden asked

"I think XANA is attacking. Harris got attacked by a snake and became paralyzed." Lewis replied

"What kind of snake?"\

"I think they said Vipera Berus."

"Ah, the common adder. Hold on." He switches contact between Lewis and Aelita

Aelita, is there any activity on Lyoko?"

Aelita is in the mountain region and is trying to sense pulsations through meditation.

"No Jaden, I don't feel anything in the mountain region. I will try another one." Aelita told him

"Okay, I will run a scan."

Aelita entered a tower, threw herself off of the edge of the platform and came up at another tower. She exited in the desert region. Jaden starts the scan and it shortly pick up an activated tower.

"Bingo! Activated tower in the polar region."

"Alright, I'm on it."

"Lewis, you were right, XANA has activated a tower. Get over to the factory."

"We're on it."

"Yumi we need to head over to the factory." Lewis said to Yumi

"Right. Harris, you stay put." Yumi said to Harris

"But I want to help out." Harris replied

"Not a chance; you just got administered an antivenin and you are still mostly paralyzed." Lewis said

"Alright, fine. Can you turn on the TV on your way out."

"Ok, wish us luck," Lewis turns on the TV and a news report comes on

"Our top story today, many adder snakes have been spotted all over the city and people who are bitten are becoming paralyzed. All civilians are advised to remain indoors and if you see one of these snakes do not approach." The report stated

"Oh no, I have to warn Lewis." Harris said

Harris struggles to reach his cell phone that is on the table next to the bed. He reaches it and hits the speed dial button for Lewis' phone.

"Hello?" Lewis answered the phone

"Lewis, be careful. Those snakes are all over the place

"Yeah, we know." Lewis and Yumi see three snakes in the sewer, blocking their way to the factory

"Any idea how to get past them?" Yumi asked

"I have an idea. Good thing I forgot to take this out of my backpack" Lewis pulls a toy mouse out of his backpack

"Nice thinking that will distract them."

Lewis throws the mouse at the snakes and their natural hunting instincts caused them to attack it. While they were distracted, Lewis and Yumi grabbed their skateboards and headed for the factory. When the got up to the bridge, they shut the door so they would not be followed. They slide down the ropes and go into the elevator. Lewis calls Jaden

"Jaden, we are in the elevator." Lewis said

"Head for the scanners. You two are going in now." Jaden replied

Yumi and Lewis arrive in the scanner room and enter the scanners

"Transfer, Yumi."

"Transfer, Lewis."

"Scanner, Lewis."

"Scanner, Yumi."

"Virtualization."

Yumi and Lewis are virtualized in the polar region and land right next to Aelita

"Sorry we're late." Lewis said

"No time to lose, let's head for the tower." Yumi stated

"Right. But we should be careful, we don't know what XANA is going to do." Aelita said worried

Jaden sees monsters on his radar

"I can confirm that. You have two Kankrelats and two Bloks heading your way." Jaden told them

"Wow, XANA is really pulling out all of the stops." Yumi stated

Lewis draws his sword and charges for a Kankrelat. He slashes it right down the middle, destroying it. Yumi throws her fan at one of the Bloks, it is destroyed by it and while the fan was returning, it destroyed a Kankrelat. They confront the last Blok.

"Yumi, levitate my sword." Lewis suggested

"What? Why?" Yumi asked

"Just trust me." Lewis replied

Yumi uses her telekinesis to levitate Lewis' sword. As the Blok started to attack, Lewis spun the sword to deflect the lasers.

"Yumi throw it!"

Yumi causes the sword to fly like a javelin and destroys the last Blok. Lewis retrieves his sword and they continue moving. Meanwhile, a doctor checks in on Harris

"Ok, Harris. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"Well, I have most of my mobility back in the upper body." Harris replied

"That's great. Just take it easy."

On Lyoko, Lewis, Aelita, and Yumi are still on their way to the tower and approach an iceberg with a tunnel.

"Guys, the tower is on the other side of that iceberg." Jaden stated

"Alright, let's do it." Lewis said and they slide down the tunnel

"Hey Einstein, what's at the end of this tunnel?"

"Well, uh…"

"Ok I get the picture, geronimo!" They reach the end of the tunnel and fly over a large gap. They land on another iceberg.

"Where is the tower, Jaden?" Yumi asked

"Let me see." Jaden replied and looked on his radar

"It's right below your feet."

"Alright, let's break through." Lewis said and draws his sword

"Wait Lewis, the ice is too thick to get in through there. You need to find another way in." Jaden told him

"Ok, we will each take a different part of the iceberg and yell out if we find anything." Yumi suggested and they split up

Lewis is walking along the iceberg and knocks on the wall. He then finds a part of the ice that sounds hollow.

"Hey guys, the ice is weaker here."

Yumi and Aelita meet up with Lewis and he breaks the ice with is sword. Then, a laser come out and hit Lewis' shoulder.

"Watch out guys, there are Hornets in there." Jaden warned them

"Ok, I will divert their attention. You two head for the tower." Yumi distracts them and Lewis and Aelita enter the cave. They see two more Hornets guarding the tower.

"Stand back, Aelita." Lewis jumps off of one of the Hornets and the other one shoots it while trying to aim for Lewis. Lewis then slashes the other one.

Yumi is fighting the first wave of Hornets and gets devirtualized. They enter the cave just as Aelita entered the tower.

"Sorry, you came a little too late." Lewis said before they shot and devirtualized him

Aelita walks to the center of the platform and ascends. On Earth, the snakes are trying to enter the hospital to attack Harris again. Aelita gets onto the upper platform, puts her hand on the interface, and enters the code: Lyoko just before the snakes attacked everyone. The data panels in the tower fall to the bottom and a white light comes up. Jaden hits a key on the supercomputer.

"Return to the past now." Jaden said and the light engulfs the area

It is once again early afternoon and Lewis is heading for his dorm and sees  
Harris behind him.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Lewis asked

"Since I already did my training session, why don't we go head to head on the 3DS?" Harris replied

"You're on." They get their 3DSs and start playing together


End file.
